The Invisible Maple Leaf
by Kohei Takano
Summary: Canada (Who?) has always been forgotten and looked over. He never makes a very big impression on anyone and ends up being sat on by that scary guy Russia. But life wasn't always like this for him, being raised by France and all… (This is my first fanfic so please be open and forgiving!) Light yaoi warning for later!
1. Chapter 1

Canada. Matthew Williams. It didn't matter. No one knew who he was or bothered to notice him. Not even Kuma… Kuma….Kuma-What's-His-Face bothered to remember. Sometimes, heck all the time, he felt like his existence didn't matter and the world would be better off without him. Or maybe it would stay exactly like it is now. Ha.

-XXX-

"Alright! I think that concludes this meeting!"

"Who gave you the right to decide when it's over, bloody git."

"How stupid. We didn't decide anything. This is why I hate you westerners."

"HAHAHA!"

"The next meeting should be soon, Da?"

The rest agreed out of fear.

-XXX-

Canada sighed. Another meeting where they didn't listen to a word he said. And Russia squashed him the entire time.

He was about to start walking home alone when a certain long-haired Francis stopped him.

"Bonjour, Mathieu~! Would you mind if I came home with you today and had dinner? We haven't seen much of each other lately." France said with a hopeful expression on his handsome face.

"U-Um sure." Well that was unexpected of him. He didn't look at me the entire time we were in the same room together but when I'm alone he approaches? I hope he's not trying to put the moves on me…

"Magnifique! I'll make us an elegant dinner!" The blonde mused as they walked along.

-XXX-

On their way to his house, Matthew remembered his childhood with France. He couldn't decide if he was a big brother to him or more like a father. Since France hated England, little Matthew didn't get to play with little Alfred very much. In fact, the only time he ever got to talk to him and Arthur was when Francis and Arthur were on good terms (Which was practically never.) Most of his days were spent in his room reading, planting fresh ingredients for his caretaker's extravagant meals in the garden, or learning French.

One particular day came to mind when they passed a house with a little girl having a tea party with her stuffed animals outside her house. The blonde was chatting away about how he told England a 'yo mama' joke the other day and made him go completely speechless. Canada recalled the day France gave him Kuma-something.


	2. Chapter 2

(Flashback)

_It was raining for the fourth time that week as he walked through town. Matthew hated the rain. It would fall and fall, not caring that it was soaking him to the bone through his blue hoodie because he forgot his umbrella. He took shelter under a maple tree nearby even though he heard somewhere that it would be hit by lightning during a storm and crush you or something. He didn't really care because it was there and he was cold._

_Canada was a little kid lost in the world. He lived in a cabin some townspeople built for him because they were tired of looking at his depressed face all the time, probably. He was a country but he had no idea what that meant. What he needed was a teacher or a guardian, someone to look out for him or show him the ropes of governing. Sensing something above him, he looked up to see a wavy-haired blonde man smiling at him and holding an umbrella over his drenched head._

_"What are you doing out here all alone, *enfant? Where is your caretaker?" the man asked.  
_

_"I-I don't have one. I'm a-all alone." The curly haired boy hesitantly replied._

_"*Mon Dieu! We'll have to fix zhat right away now won't we, *ma chérie."_

France took Canada in and raised him like a little brother, in a creepy perverted-way. Yes, France even tainted innocent little how you're thinking! He'd bring in a pretty girl and sit her down to have tea with they shy boy. France helped him overcome his shyness and, before long, Canada had grown into a fine young man (that spoke flawless french might I add). France gave him cooking lessons daily and he could make a five star meal with only a handful of ingredients, although he preferred pancakes. He wasn't exactly a mini, cuter, sweeter, less perverted version of France, but he was pretty darn close.

The boy attended Tuesday and Thursday kissing lessons with his big brother... well he didn't want him to kiss like a wimp!

And trust me, Canada knew what it meant when Francis had his 'bedroom friends' over. It meant to stay in your room, blast music to drown out the sound, and read a book to block everything out.

I know, I know how did 'Manada' turn into the invisible syrup-lover? It all started with Kumajoshi.

* * *

***enfant is french for little boy**

***Mon Dieu is my goodness**

***ma chérie is my darling**

**Please R&R! I need help! I don't know where I want to go with this!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS, I'M DESPERATE HERE!**

**I don't know, I just lost my inspiration. I need IDEAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**larrisita: Thanks a lot for reading! My first reviewer on my first fic and you didn't hate it?!**

**broken-pierre: I was seriously considering abandoning this story because**

**1. It wasn't very popular**

**2. No one gave me any ideas on where to go with it**

**3. My other story had a lot more potential.**

**HOWEVER, when I read your comment, I really didn't want to let you down. Thank you for making me finish this:)**

**This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy~**

* * *

Canada's thoughts about that story were interrupted by Francis,

"Well? Aren't you going to open the door?"

"O-okay. Sorry, I guess I was lost in thought." The last part he mumbled to himself so the other blonde had to say, as was his habit,

"Y'know, I thought I taught you not to mumble. Do I need to remind you what I would have done if you were still under my care?" he said as he leaned in a little closer to the other's ear.

The shorter one blushed at the implication. He would have been _punished._

It had been a long time since he was last punished by Francis. 'I wonder if he'd be a little more ruthless since I'm an adult now...' He shook his head to clear away those disturbing thoughts. Francis swore he had changed. He was here to catch up at dinner and nothing else.

"Wow you redecorated the place! It looks gorgeous. I taught you well I see." The frenchman smirked. He was glad his classy side rubbed off on Mathieu... now all he needed to do was put down the hockey sticks. 'No, that was one of the few things that kept him from turning into me when I was younger. That would be... intriguing, to say the least but... I don't think it would suit him very well.'

-XXX-

About an hour later they sat down to an amazing meal. Cote de Veau accompanied by Bruschetta de Flageolets. It was like Matthew's mouth had died and gone to heaven. Yeah, he definitely missed this. As if that wasn't enough to impress, they had Gateau au Forage for dessert.

Needless to say, Canada cried tears of joy.

"Is something wrong, Mathieu?" The long haired blonde asked, seemingly worried. (Really, he just wanted to get in his little Mattie's pants, Ohonhonhonhonhon. He defintiely buttered him up enough with the food. The rest was easy.)

"N-no, I just missed you, France." Canada said while wiping away the falling tears with the back of his sleeve.

Okay. Now France was getting turned on. That adorable face was too much.

The curly blonde took in France's facial expression. Over the years, he'd grown accustomed to reading it so that he'd know when to cower and hide.

Right now he read surprise ('Probably from what I said about missing him.'), fullness ('Due to the amazing meal we just had.'), and...

Uh Oh.

There it was, the thing he'd been dreading and trying to deny.

Lust. Desire. Passion. Longing.

It was all there, written on his face plain as day. He wanted him and bad.

Wow, and he thought that he'd actually changed.

Candada sighed. 'I guess that's what I love about him. He never changes. He's my unwavering rock.' And at that he did something he never thought he'd do. Like ever.

_Matthew _kissed **Francis.**

Yeah, you read it right. The cute shy boy that nobody noticed kissed that frog-faced pervert.

He opened his eyes for a second to get a look at the most shocked face he'd ever seen his beloved wear.

They both leaned into the kiss, granting each other access to the other's hot mouth. Neither knew who was who in that kiss, they blended together as one.

Francis was wrong, this take charge attitude DID suit the curly haired boy, and it was way better than what his dirty mind had imagined.

Little Mathieu wanted it too:3

And boy did he get it.

* * *

**I'll leave the rest up to your imagination, my dears...**

**I believe this is the end :,( At least it has an actual ending now. I know, you came for the story of Kumajiro and left with a mind full of yaoi. *sigh* it's not where I wanted to go with it but whatever, it is what it is. I guess you can say that France gave Canada the Kumajiro bear on their first date. It was a sign of their relationship but they had to split up because of France's, ehem, wild side. Canada made him promise to never do IT again before they got back together. Years later and this is what happened.**

**Review! Make me smile!**

**Maybe check out my other ****stories if you liked this one. I have a lot of ideas to get out before school starts back up so I'll be adding a lot more soon!**


End file.
